The Birth
by HunterGff
Summary: Henry Menville, an assassin, views his Great Great Grandfather's memories to find the Shard of Eden. The Shard of Eden defends the user from objects made out of iron. Henry experience Dragoslav Nikolić (Great Great Grandfather) from a child to young adult so he can find the Shard of Eden. If Henry doesn't find it ,thetemplars will win the war. Please give feedback.
1. Birth of an Assassin

**Memory Sequence One: Birth of an Assassin**

It's June 5th, 1890, a beautiful spring day in Belgrade, Kingdom of Serbia but a young woman was suffering. The woman was giving birth to her new offspring, with her husband with her side she thought she could overcome the pain, she was lying to herself. The doctor made it to the room as fast as he can but the wife was throwing a fit like no tomorrow.

"Ma'am be patient we will get the baby out of no time, now please calm down so this can be easier." Said the doctor as he tried to help the young woman.

"(Serbian) Požuri (Fuck), hurry up or I'll kill you!" Roared the frustrated woman.

"Smirite se (Calm down), everything will be alright." Said the husband in a soothing voice.

After the wife stopped whining, the doctor continued to try to take out the baby in the mother's womb.

"Ahh!" Cried the wife thinking she is going to die. "Please stop, I had enough hell for one day." She told the baby.

"Please, stay strong." Said the soon to be father.

After the doctor stopped operating on her they saw the baby, finding out it's a boy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nikolić, what are you going to name your son." Said the doctor.

"Anna, I'm going to name him Dragoslav." Said the father proudly.

"I agree with you Milan, his name should be Dragoslav." Replied Anna.

The doctor then left the room to give the couple some time to see they're son.

They later leave the hospital happy to see their newborn son. They walked back home while enjoying the end of spring and their new son.

"Dragoslav, you are an Assassin like me and your grandfather, you son are strong amd I'll make you stronger than I ever was." Said Milan being even more proud than before. "I'll always love you my son."

Dragoslav started to smile when his father was finished talking to him. The smile made Milan and Anna happy to see their son.

...

In July 5th, 1897, a 7 year old Dragoslav is training with his father, Milan so he can be an assassin.

"Papa, why must I train? I want to be an architect not a killer." Asked Dragoslav.

"Assassins aren't killers, they defend human nature from the Templars moj sin (my son)." Replied his father.

Dragoslav was great at sword fighting with his father and is adept in freerunning. He hated it all though, he didn't want to be a killer who took innocent lives but his father always tells him that they kill Templars who his father said aren't innocent.

"Why don't we become friends with the Templars otac (Father)?" Asked Dragoslav another question.

"Well because of our different ways of achieving peace, the Templars want control and New World Order, but us Assassins want to give the people liberty and freedom." Replied Milan. "Climb that building one more time and it will be enough for today."

Dragoslav climbed the building as fast as he can without falling off like the previous times. He made it and he was happy even though he thought he will never used that skill in his life.

"Savršen (Perfect), now you can rest and play with your friends." Said Dragoslav's father proudly.

Dragoslav hugged him and ran out to find his friends to play with.

He met his friend Ismail Mehmedović, when they met they hugged in joy and started talking to each other.

"Why are you late, moj prijatelj (My friend)?" Asked Ismail.

"Well my papa was training me, mrzim obuku (I hate training)." Replied Dragoslav with distate.

"I'm tired of talking let's just play!" Yelled Ismail with excitement.

They were playing all sorts of games like tag and hide & seek. They were inseperable, Ismail was five years old but acted like a seven years old. They played until they got to tired to even walk, they went back to each of their houses to eat dinner.

"Majka (Mother), I'm home!" Cried Dragoslav with joy. "Where is papa though?" Asked the young child.

"Moj sin (My son), he is doing his business." Replied his mother.

Dragoslav knew what his mother ment by business, he hates when his father kills other people just for the Creed. He walked to his room to wait until his father comes home. A couple hours later, his father came home to bring bad news. When Milan was starting a conversation with Anna, Dragoslav was secretly in the staircase listening.

"Bad news, the hramovnik (Templar) survived the attack, but the good news is the Kukavica (Coward) had dropped a letter to the names of numerous templars." Said his father.

To Dragoslav it was the opposite, the Bad News to Dragoslav was good news and vice versa. Then something came out of nowhere. His mother was looking tired then she started to cough up small amounts of blood. Dragoslav came downstairs to see whats happening, he was frightened that his mother was going to die. Thankfully his mother stopped coughing up blood, the rushed to the doctor to find out what is happening to Drago's mother.

"Well she has a case of Tuberculosis, she probably contracted it from person who already was infected" Said the doctor calmly.

"But lekar (Doctor) I didn't meet anyone that looked or act sick." Replied Anna.

"Maybe you met a carrier. A carrier is a person who doesn't have the symptoms of a disease but does have the disease and can pass it around, in the case of tuberculosis, the carrier passed it through the air" Explained the doctor.

"Do they have any cure to this disease?" Asked Milan

"Sadly, no their isn't, but hopefully they'll make a cure for it in the near future." Replied the doctor.

The family returned home, they ate their dinner and Dragoslav went to bed, worried that his mother will die.

…..

Two years later in August 10th, 1899, Milan and Dragoslav return home from practice to see a dead Anna in the bed. Her body was lifeless, Dragoslav cried for hours until he knew he had to deal with his mother's death. They buried her in the next to the house to never forget about their loss. A depressed Dragoslav rarely went out with his friend Ismail and rarely exchanged conversations with his father after the death. Until a year later he dealt with his depression and started going out more. When he went outside his friend wanted to play with him.

"Dragoslav, do you want to play?" Asked Ismail.

"Da (Yeah), narovno (Sure)." Replied Dragoslav.

They played like the last time they played which was a year ago. The Ismail came up with a shocking revelation.

"My father wants me to become an assassin also, Dragoslav, now we can meet each other when we do missions when we grow up!" Yelled an excited Ismail.

"I'm not excited, I don't want to be a killer I want to be an arhiteckta (Architect) like Leonardo Da Vinci." Replied Dragoslav.

"Like my father said, the assassins are not only killers they also fight for peace and freedom." Corrected Ismail.

"But they are using violence to obtain peace, to nema nikakvog smisla za mene (That makes no sense to me)." Said Dragoslav. "I don't want to talk about this news anymore." Continued Dragoslav. "Let's just do what we do best, having fun."

"Dobro (Okay)" Replied Ismail.

They played tons of games and Dragoslav even taught Ismail how to ride a horse. When they stopped they went back to each of their houses and ate and slept there.


	2. Death of a Weapons Smuggler

Memory Sequence Two: The Death of a Weapons Smuggler

Four years later in September 6th, 1903, Dragoslav dream of being an Architect faded away because when he took a test to become one he failed. To get in he faked his age into saying he was 19, Dragoslav can easily fake it because of him being 5' 7" at the young age of 13. So now he thought of what wanted to become but he didn't want to become anything else, so he accepted the fact that he needs to be an assassin. He then rushes to his dad to tiell him the news.

"Otac (Father), I made up my mind, I want to be an assassin just like you." Told Dragoslav.

"Jesi li siguran? (Are you sure?)" Asked Milan.

"Da, ja sam (Yes, I am)." Replied Dragoslav. "So do I need to continue training or restart from the beginning"

"We will continue the training we dropped a couple months ago and you'll be also learning new languages to the addition of Bosnian, Turkish and Greek to help you travel across countries without confusion" His father said.

"(Turkish) Ben önünüzde zaten değilim (I'm already ahead of you)." Replied Drago.

"(Greek) Páo̱ na deíxei pó̱s i̱ dolofonía gínetai (I'm going to show how an assassination is performed)" His father told.

"(Bosnian) Siguran (Sure)" Said Dragoslav.

He walked away exited but he didn't care about the creed, this was his only chance to be successful in something, even though he hated the creed. He was still the same pacifist as always, but he still wanted to observe how an assassination is like so he went anyway. They went for the carriage to travel to the assigned target.

"Where are we going and who is our target father?" Asked Dragoslav.

"We are going to Linz, Austria, we are going to assassinate the Templar Alois Hitler, he is a customs officer to stop smuggling, but he is one of the smugglers, the other customs officer will never suspect" Told Milan. "He is smuggling weapons for the Templar Order's Austrian Rite"

"This makes the Templars very dangerous with their weapons?" Asked Dragoslav.

"(Serbian) Da, to radi (Yes, it does)." Replied Milan.

A couple of days later they made it to Linz, Austria, to discover the beauties of the city. Dragoslav was distracted with the magnificent city but his father pulled him back to reality. Milan then walked up to a man to know where is their target.

"(German) Wo ist der Hitler Residenz? (Where is the Hitler residence)" Asked Milan.

"Süden von hier (South from here)" Answered the man.

The two assassins continue to walk south from their previous area until they saw his house. They snook inside the house to see him talking with five men.

"I'll go for Hitler, you cover me." Whispered Milan.

"Yes, I will father." Replied the son.

Milan kicks the door and goes for Hitler while Dragoslav kills two guards with his dual hidden blades and then grabs a pistol from one of the corpses hands and shoots a third guard. The other two guards saw it all and questioned if they should kill the young boy.

"He is just a child, should we kill him?" Asked a guard.

"Yes you idiots!" Yelled Alois.

The two guards try to attack him but he counter kills one of them and then blocks the other one. The last guard remaining is tries to grab out his rifle to shoot the young assassin but about the time he draws his rifle, Dragoslav punches him in the face and takes the rifle, he then shoots the templar. Dragoslav then discovered that he was always an assassin and should embrace it after killing the guards in quick succession. Then he chases after Alois with his father, his father tackles Hitler and stabs him in the head

"(Serbian) Mogu li spavati u miru (May you sleep in peace)" Milan said while he was closing Alois' eyes.

"Son, we are done here, hopefully we will escape safely." Milan told his son.

They escaped and rode towards the sunset.


	3. Awakening

**Intermemory One: The Awakening**

"Uhh, what the hell was that, and who the hell am I?" Asked a dizzy man.

"Remember you are Henry Menville, you are 6' 5", you were born in San Diego, California in January 7th, 1992 and the date is March 25th, 2013 ." Answered a familiar man. "You have brown hair, and we started the voyage in March 10th, 2013."

"Yeah, I remember this disk kinda cause a little amnesia, like you said James I did see the memories of my great great grandfather" Replied Henry.

"They are called Memory Seals and do you know where is the Shard of Eden is yet?" Asked James.

James was born in Salem, Oregon and he is now 27, he has blond hair and he was 5' 11".

"No, I just saw him as a kid." Replied Menville. "Is the crew alright though?"

"Yes they are, and I got a new location of the next seal, it's in Grude, Bosnia and Herzegovina" Said James.

Menville looked around the hideout to remember where they are. Then he looked at the news to find out they were close Grude, Bosnia and Herzegovina.

"So where in Grude is the seal?" Asked Menville.

"It's in a cave near the entrance of the city, we are going out now." Answered James.

As Henry prepared by putting on his black jacket with red trims with a silenced P90 (A submachine gun that fires 50 round per magazine) inside his jacket and with dual silenced P99s (A handgun that shoots 15 to 20 bullets in a magazine). He then zips up his jacket half way through, so it could show his white shirt with a flying red eagle. He then equips his dual hidden blades, grenades, baton and knife.

"I'm ready, lets tell the rest of the group though." Said Henry.

"Okay." Replied James.

They left the room to tell the news to the other four assassins.

"Well, we are ready and before anybody asks what I saw, only saw my ancestor when he was a kid." Told Henry.

The four other assassins were Marcus Graves, Heather O'Reilly, Jake and Michael Adams. They left the hideout and walked to the cave. The saw tons bones and skulls, Menville accidently stepped on a skull which made loud sound.

"You should watch were you step Henry." Warned Graves.

Graves was an African American assassin, he was the same age as Menville and was born in Boston, Massachusetts. He is 6' 1" and was born into the order like everyone here. They continued to walk down the path until they heard cars coming.

"I think it's the templars, what do you guys think?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah, probably." Replied Michael.

"We should hurry up before they find us" Said James.

"You don't say?" Replied Henry teasingly.

The Adams brothers were both born in Chesire, England, Michael is five years older than his 18 year old brother. Michael is aroung 6' 2" and Jake is 5' 9" and both of them had black hair. The group then found a tall wall over them and climb it. They then freeran the way through. They saw a glow of light, and they saw the 2nd memory seal. Henry walked towards it and picks it up from the pedestal.

"So is there any secret escape door or anything?" Asked Heather.

"Probably not." Answered Marcus.

Heather O'Reilly was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland and is 20 years old. She is about 5' 6" and she was a brunette.

"So, the only way out is to face the templars, let's try to do this stealthily." Said Henry.

They then dropped down without any templar knowing. Henry snuck up behind two templars and stabbed them with his two hidden blades. He then calls the other assassins to knock out or kill the other templars. Then Henry slit ones neck with his knife and then runs for the opening until he sees templars blocking the way so he hides behind his cover.

"The memory seal is here, start searching, it will lead us to the Shard of Eden!" Roared the lead templar.

"I think the assassins are already here, sir" Said a templar.

"They might be here listening." Said the lead templar. "Assassins my name is Allan Hart and if you give us the seal we'll promise you a new future with the templars!"

"He knows we are here we should just blast them." Whispered Marcus.

"Yeah let's do that." Replied Henry.

The assassins grab out their guns and shoot at the templars, most of them died but Hart and some of his templars took cover and used their guns. When Henry's P99's had no more ammo he started to use the P90, to kill the rest.

"You are just making it harder on yourselves!" Yelled Hart.

"Does it matter, we'll live but hopefully you won't." Replied Menville."Give me some covering fire, I'll go for Hart!"

Henry was started sprinting towards Hart, when he was close enough he jumped and then landed on Hart and assassinates him. Henry checked Hart's body finding out that another location for a memory seal is Niš, Serbia.

"The next memory seal is in Niš, Serbia, we should take one of the Abstergo trucks to get out of here before they call more reinforcements." Told Henry.

They steal the truck and Henry then takes out the memory seal out of his pocket wondering what it will tell now, but before he can think about it he started to feel dizzy.

"Ah fuck, not this shit again." Said a dizzy Henry.

He fell down unconscious and the other assassins tried to wake him up but after a few tries they knew he is on his on his own now.


	4. The Start of a New Life

**Memory Sequence Three: The Start of a New Life**

A year and a couple months later in July 10th, 1904 after the assassination of Alois Hitler, they hunt for this templar named Hans Steiner.

"Father, who is this Hans Steiner, and what did he do?" Asked Dragoslav.

"Well he is a German Templar and his trying to make a Serbian Rite of the Templar Order, he is at Kraljevo." Replied his father. "Lets get started, he won't kill himself you know."

They rode their horses to Kraljevo, Kingdom of Serbia to stop the templar, when they made it to the city they saw these two other assassins that his father asked to be in the same location that they're on.

"(German) Sie sind hier! (You're here!)" Greeted one of the assassins.

"Father, why are they speaking German." Asked Dragoslav.

"They are master assassins in the German Brotherhood." Whispered his father. "Hallo, ich brachte meinen Sohn bei mir ist das in Ordnung? (Hello, I brought my son with me is that okay?)"

"Ja (Yeah)." Said the other one.

"Hallo, Ich frage mich wo ist Steiner. (I wonder where is Steiner.)" Asked Dragoslav.

"He is at an abandoned underground railroad not far from this general area." Said the second German Assassin.

"You two will kill from a far with your ranged weapons, while I cover my son, my son will then go for Steiner and deliver the finishing blow." Said the father.

As soon they were told the plan, they head out to the abandoned underground railroad. They then found the location, the two German Assassins shot two Templars with their rifles while the thunder roared so they won't get caught. The other two assassins got inside the underground railroad, they killed the templars in their way and then found their target talking to another templar hiding behind two templar guards.

"Meine Brüder (My brethren), did you find enough templar recruits yet?" Asked Hans.

"Nein (No), it's to difficult to roam the cities because of the assassin's strong influence here." Said one of the grunts.

"Warum nicht?! Ich habe Ihnen genug Zeit, aber Sie nicht mich! Raus aus meinem Ort! (Why not?! I gave you enough time yet you fail me! Get out of my site!) Steiner Berated.

"Time for you to die templar!" Yelled Milan as he left his cover with his son.

"Attentäter! (Assassin!) Make sure they die!" Yelled Steiner.

While Milan kills the guards with his dagger in quick succession while Dragoslav was chasing Steiner.

"Stoppen attentäter! (Stop assassin!) Cried Steiner. "I did nothing to you!"

"Stop running you feigling! (Coward!)" Yelled Dragoslav.

"Wait, what, you're just a child, this will be easy!" Said Steiner happily.

But when Steiner turned around the assassin was still running towards him, then the assassin jumps and lands on the templar and assassinates him when he stabbed him in the lungs.

"(Serbian) Mogu li spavati u miru. (May you sleep in peace)" Said Dragoslav while closing Steiner's eyes.

When his father got their he was proud to see his son advancing through the order really quickly.

"Father, it's done, should we return home?" Asked the boy.

"Yes but we need to work on your German." Replied the father.

The rode their horses back home to see an upcoming surprise.


	5. A Trip to Bosnia & Herzegovina

**Memory Sequence Four: A Trip to Bosnia & Herzegovina**

When they returned to the Serbian Assassins hideout they were greated by the Mentor for some reason.

"Zdravo ubice (Hello assassins), was your mission successful?" Asked the Mentor.

"Yes it is master and my son was the one who assassinated Steiner not me." Answered Milan.

"To tako (That so), then he won't have no problem doing this new assignment alone, won't he?" Said the Mentor.

"Well, that's up to him." Said his father.

"Mislim da mogu to da podnesem. (I think I can handle it.)" Responded Dragoslav.

"Think or know. They have a difference, mladi ubica. (Young assassin.)" Told the Mentor.

"Before I say my response, what is the task in hand?" Asked Dragoslav.

"Actually it's two. First you need to train these novices and then you have to hunt for Andrija Šimić, he is a Herzegovinian Templar." Replied the Mentor. "He is also an outlaw to fight the Turkish Government and because the Assassins have strong presence in the Turkish Government, it'll destroy the Turkish Assassins."

"Da , ja mogu da podnesem tada. (Yeah, I can handle it then.)" Responded Dragoslav.

"Good, the new assassins are Gavrilo Princip, Nedeljko Čabrinović, Trifko Grabež, Danilo Ilić, and Cvjetko Popović. They weren't born in the order but Ismail found them in the streets and they wanted to help the order." Said the Mentor after he presented them.

They were no older than Dragoslav, they were between 13 and 8. Dragoslav accepted and taught them how to kill like usual.

"So you are our mentor, but you are about the same age as us." Said Danilo.

"Yeah he's right, an adult should teach us how to kill!" Yelled Princip.

"Yes I'm about the same age as all of you but I learned to be an assassin since I was only 3 years old." Told Dragoslav. "Pokaži mi svoje veštine u slobodno trčanje i penjanje! (Show me your skills in climbing and freerunning!)"

"Okay master!" Replied Cvjetko.

Now that Dragoslav knows how it's like to be a leader, and he loves every second of it. He felt power but he knew that with power, comes patience and responsibility.

...

A couple of months later, they were certified disciples.

"Your training done, you'll take a couple months of break." Said Dragoslav.

"Thank you mentor, you're the best!" Yelled Trifko happily.

"When will you be back from your assassination?" Asked Nedeljko.

"Probably a couple days from now, well bye!"Yelled Dragoslav.

"Bye!" Cried all of the disciples.

The Dragoslav walks to Ismail, who is 12 years old.

"Znao sam da ćemo obojica biti ubice. (I knew we would both be assassins.)" Said Ismail.

"Yeah, I didn't know what I wanted, but now I know I'll have to pass my heritage down to my offspring if I have one." Replied Dragoslav. "Well, I'm going after Andrija."

"Can I come?" Asked Ismail.

"No, until you're older." Responded Drago.

Dragoslav got in his horse and rode to Damaltia to kill the templar. In November 5th, 1904, when he made it to Damaltia, he then looked for anyone who might give him a clue of of where is Šimić. He stopped in front of a herald and asked him.

"Where is Andrija Šimić?" Asked Dragoslav.

"Andrija? (Bosnian) To misliš Andrijica? (Do you mean Andrijica?)" Replied the Herald.

"Da, njega. (Yes, him.)" Replied Dragoslav.

"He is two miles east from here, he is next to a haycart, now do I get some coin?" Answered the Herald.

Dragoslav ran away so he doesn't need to pay and rides his horse 2 miles east from his original location. When he made it he saw him but he wanted to get there silently so he scaled a building and free ran his way until he was directly over Šimić. He then did a leap of faith in the haycart without anyone noticing, even Šimić. He then sees a Templar standing next Šimić so he can defend him. So Dragoslav got out his double hidden blades and stabbed both the guard and Šimić in the back and hid them in the haycart.

"(Serbian) Mogu li spavati u miru. (May you sleep in peace.)" Said Dragoslav to Andrijica Šimić's dead corpse while he closes the targets eyes.

He then got out of the haycart and left the place without getting caught and rode his horse back home. When he made it he was greeted by his friend, assassin disciples, father and mentor.

"How did the assassination go?" Asked his father.

"It went well, nobody knows he is dead yet." Responded Dragoslav.

"Great!' Yelled his father.

...

Four months later, in February 5th, 1905, the guards and civilians found out that Šimić is dead and becasue they don't know when he died, they just say he died the same day he was found. Dragoslav then waits until his next assignment.


	6. The Hunt

**Intermemory Two: The Hunt**

In April 6th, 2013, as soon as the memories ended, Henry woke up from the coma. He then gets up and talks to James.

"James, I just saw Dragoslav's first two assassinations, so this is how his life of an assassin began." Henry told.

"Sounds interesting, but the reason why we only let you look at the memories even though anyone in this truck can is because it will be easier for you to understand." Replied James.

"So, are we at Niš yet?" Asked Henry.

"No, but we are close." Aswered James. "Anyway, it will be nice if you say what happened."

As Henry told all of them the story, they got even closer to Niš. When they arrived to the city of Niš, he finished the what he saw in both of those seals.

'Wow, that was amazing!" Yelled Jake.

"So we are in Niš now, but where in this city is the memory seal?" Asked Graves.

"Well, they're in an Abstergo facility." Answered James. "They probably didn't use it yet because of them not having the first two pieces. They also have two important high ranking templars inside the building, Zack Falco and Martin Clinton, it's best to take them out first."

"Okay, tell us when we are in the building." Said Menville.

When they made it inside the building, they equipped their weapons and concealed them with their clothing.

"Ready?" Asked James.

"Yeah, let's go!" Responded Henry.

They then explored the facility for the memory seals. When they entered the main entrance, the guards and employees were giving them bad looks, like they knew that they were coming. So when they passed the guards, they Abstergo guards used their radio to contact the other guards.

"Intruders here, prepare the batons and handguns." Said one of the guards.

More guards came and grabbed out their batons ready to capture the assassins.

"Shit, it's a trap!" Exclaimed Henry.

Three assassins including Henry pulled out their batons while the other half showed their hidden blades. Henry hit repeatedly one of the guards, then when he got the the Abstergo agent off guard, he killed him with his baton and started a flawless killstreak of 10. After the assassins were done with the guards they free ran towards the memory seal. They killed any agent in their way. A camera started to show the face of Clinton.

"Assassins, just stop, you're already dead." Said Martin. "You're better off giving me the two memory seals and be our prisoners."

The assassins didn't listen and still went after the seal. When they made it to the room, they saw Falco, guarding it, but luckily he was looking at the seal instead of looking at the group of assassins. So Henry walked closer to Zach and stabbed Falco in the back while covering his mouth so he doesn't shout.

"Good, we got the memory seal." Said O'Reilly.

"Yeah, but we need to go after that other bastard." Replied Michael.

"Let me use my Eagle Vision." Said Henry.

Henry's Engle Vision was different then most peoples, he can follow the tracks of his target and see through walls. When he activated it, he followed the tracks of Martin Clinton, it lead to the cubicles. He then see through the walls of the cubicles to see where he is at. He was 3 cubicles away from Henry's general area. He then walks their and assassinates Clinton with his knife.

"James, maybe you can use this computer to see where is the next seal." Henry said.

"Okay, sure." Replied James.

As James searched the computer for the information, he found out that the next location is in a villa in Duino, Italy. The Templars were also going there to find it, and he also found out the man leading the operation of capturing all of these keys is Zane Marks. He then old this to the other assassins.

"The Templars are going to a villa in Duino, Italy, the man leading the operation is Zane Marks." Told James.

After knowing this, they escaped and hurried to the pick-up truck. They drove away as fast as they can. Henry then picks up the memory seal to see the memory, but first he sat down so he won't hurt his head. Henry went unconscious and started to see the memory.


	7. The Two Demons of Niš

**Memory Sequence Five: The Two Demons of Niš**

A couple months later after the previous assassination, Dragoslav was assigned a new mission.

"You have a new mission, Dragoslav." Said the Mentor.

"Šta je to? (What is it?)" Asked Dragoslav.

"You need to kill these two templar brothers." Answered the Mentor. "Their names are Aleksander and Dragutin Dačić, Aleksandar is the eldest. Their crimes are killing innocent people in Srbija (Serbia) just for power. You can also bring one assassin with you."

"I accept and I know who to bring." Replied Dragoslav.

Dragoslav hurried to Ismail to tell him to help him in this mission. When he made it to Ismail, he talked to him if he can help with it.

"Moj prijatelj (My friend), do you want to help me with this assassination mission?" Asked Dragoslav.

"Yes!" Yelled Ismail with excitement. "I thought you'll never ask."

Before they traveled to Niš, Dragoslav grabbed his new weapons. The new weapons was Dual Revolvers (The type of Revolver is the Nagant M1895), Rifle (Type of rifle is the Mosin Nagant), Dual Daggers, Dual Swords and Rope Dart. They then rode to Niš to kill the two Templars, luckily this wasn't Ismail's first assassination mission, if so, it would've been difficult. In July 7th, 1905, they arrived at Niš, they saw guards blocking the entrance so Dragoslav shot them with both of his Nagant M1895. Ismail killed the other guards who saw the action. They then climbed the rooftops and they both sniped the templars with their Mosin Nagant so they will be safe from the rooftops and ground. They then continued their original path and walked the streets until they see another two guards blocking their way.

"Can I go through?" Asked Dragoslav.

"What's your name!?" Yelled one of the guards.

"My name is Dragoslav Nikolić, now can I go in?" Asked Dragoslav.

"Atentator (The assassin)?" Said a confused guard. "Ti nas zezao (You're bullshitting us) and for that you'll be arrested!"

The guards then try to arrest him but Dragoslav nonchalantly dodged and stabs one of the guards in the neck with his dagger while he shoots his revolver in the other guard's eye.

"Da li mi verujete? (Do you believe know?)" Said Dragoslav to the dead body. "Ismail I'm going to climbed the tree and spring a trap while you distract them, okay?"

"Naravno. (Sure.)" Replied Ismail.

As Dragoslav climbs the tree, Ismail distracts the group of guards and the guards try to attack him but Dragoslav used the rope dart on one of the guards to hang him and kills the other two while Ismail kills the other three. They later continued to the Dačić brother's hideout. When they made it, they find out that Aleksandar and Dragutin Dačić were waiting for them the whole time.

"What took you so long, ubica. (Assassin.)" Said Dragutin.

"Well finally we get to kill them." Replied his brother, Aleksandar.

Both of the brothers charge at Dragoslav with their swords to kill him but luckily, Dragoslav counter kills Aleksandar with his dagger, he stabs Aleksandar in his mouth and throws him at Dragutin to make him fall. He then sheathes his Dagger and unsheathed the dual Swords and stab Dragutin in the heart with his dual Swords.

"Mogu li spavati u miru. (May you sleep in peace.)" Said Dragoslav while closing both of their eyes.

Dragoslav and Ismail wanted to throw up because of all of the blood everywhere, but they couldn't, they rushed back home to not get caught by the rest of the guards. When they made it back home they rested but something big is about to happen.


	8. Bloodshed

**Memory Sequence Six: Bloodshed**

Dragoslav wanted to speak to his father if they have any missions he could take lately.

"Father, do they have anything that I could do?" Asked Dragoslav.

"No son, the templars seem to not be doing anything, maybe those seven years of killing important templars actually bringing them down." Said Milan.

"Okay I'll rest up." Replied Dragoslav.

So Dragoslav rested inside his quarters. He was bored, he had nothing to do but free run around the city of Belgrade with his friend, Ismail. Already he missed the thrill of escaping from the templars, but now he actually has the chance to make friends in the brotherhood.

...

Several months later in June 5th, 1906, Dragoslav made tons of friends in the brotherhood including Aleksandr, who was a Russian Assassin who left the Russian Empire to study the arts of being an assassin. Aleksandr even tought Dragoslav some Russian, he was even friends with Ismail.

"(Russian) Aleksandr, kak tvoy den? (Aleksandr, how is your day?)" Asked Dragoslav.

"Because you're a novice in Russian lets just talk in Serbian and I'm alright." Responded Aleksandr.

"How's my Russian?" Asked Ismail.

"(Sebian) Bolje od Dragan, ali je potrebno za rad. (Better than Dragan, but needs work.)" Replied Aleksandr.

They heard sound that resembled thunder.

"Šta je to bilo? (What was that?)" Wondered Ismail.

"Probably thunder." Replied Dragoslav.

Then Dragoslav's father runs at them and tells them that they're getting invaded by the templars.

"The templars are here!" Cried Milan. "Prepare yourselves."

The trio ran outside to help the other assassins. To Dragoslav it was hell, he saw children younger than him getting killed by the templars just because they were assassins. It was a massacre, some templars started burning areas of the hideout and Dragoslav tried to defend and help some of the other assassins. He killed some templars and when he saw the templars starting to retreat he thought they won but they didn't. He rushed to greet his father, but when he made it there, he saw 6 templars capturing him. One of them beats and ties Dragoslav's legs and feet. He had heard of half the templars, they're names were Archduke Otto of Austria, Ludwig Boltzmann and Stanisław Wyspiański. Wyspiański was even an architect, the career Dragoslav wanted. They then captured his father and left Dragoslav.

"No Father!" Yelled Dragoslav.

When an assassin came, it was to late his father was gone with the six templars, the assassin frees Dragoslav and then Dragoslav falls into a depression. He walks to his father's house to bring a bouquet of flowers and looked at her grave which read Anna Nikolić, Born: July 22nd, 1868 and died in August 10th, 1899. He then went inside a bar to find a way to get a drink without letting the bar owner know that he was just sixteen, but then he saw a man getting bullied by drunk police officers.

"Leave the man alone!" Yelled Dragoslav.

"What are you going to do?" Asked a drunken policeman.

The drunk policemen grab out their batons and try to beat Dragoslav with it, but Dragoslav grabs a beer bottle and hits an officer with it in the head, he then headbutts another and throws one at a table. The police officers ran away and Dragoslav asks the man his name.

"What's your name?" Asked Dragoslav.

"My name is Tesla, Nikola Tesla and your name is..." Replied Tesla.

"Oh it's Dragoslav Nikolić." Answered Dragoslav.

"They were harassing me because of my ideas and the police here are glup (Stupid), so it didn't work out." Answered Tesla.

"Well Nikola, want to join the Assassin Brotherhood?" Asked Dragoslav.

"I already am in the Brotherhood, the Russian Brotherhood to be exact." Said Tesla.

"But you're Serbian, just like me." Said Dragoslav.

"That doesn't mean I can't join them, I can help you from times and times." Tesla responded.

"Okay, I'll contact you if I need help." Said Dragoslav.

Dragoslav left, feeling more proud then ever is back as being an assasin but also hunting the men responsible for the capture of his father.


	9. The Paradise

**Intermemory Three: The Paradise**

April 22nd, 2013, Menville woke up from his coma and looks outside to see that they're already in Italy. Then Menville went to James to ask him a question.

"Why are we going to Italy?" Wondered Henry. "I mean I bet he didn't even go here once."

'Actually, back in his time period, parts of Italy was actually a part of Austria-Hungary." Answered James.

"Oh, that makes sense now." Replied Henry. "Also, are the templars even close to Duino?"

"No, they're still Serbia, recovering from the blow that we delt with them." Replied James. "Only me and Henry are going out, this should be quick."

Henry and James got out of the truck and try to find the house, they went to the beach to ask someone where is the closest villa. They were walking to this man who probably knew the location.

"Where is the nearest Villa?" Asked James.

"(Italy) Che Cosa? (What?)" Said the confused man.

"James let me handle this." Whispered Henry. "Dove si trova la villa più vicina? (Where is the nearest villa?)"

"Oh, è tre miglia a ovest da qui. Attenzione, ho sentito un uomo è morto lì. (Oh, it's 3 miles west from here. Beware, I heard a man died there.)" Replied the man.

"How do you know Italian?" Asked James. "Also, what did he say?"

"Well 2 years ago I was assigned a target in Italy and he said that it's 3 miles west from here, but he also said a man died there." Replied Henry.

"That man might be Ludwig Boltzmann, people say that comitted suicide, but my father told me that an assassin killed him." Said James.

"Yeah, the mentor told me about him, did Dragoslav had anything to do with his death?" Asked Henry

"We'll see when you use the Memory Seal." Replied James.

They walked towards the closest taxi so they can get to their destination.

"Ehi taxi, guidare noi tre miglia a ovest da qui! (Hey taxi, drive us 3 miles west from here!)" Yelled Henry.

Henry paid the driver 20 euros and went inside the taxi. When they made it to their destination, they got out and walked on foot. When they made it, it seemed the villa had been renovated and has new owners. The owners were having a party with their friends.

"Well, should we go through the window?" Asked Henry.

"No, we can take one of those invitations." Said James.

"Well, that seems like a dick thing to do if you think about it." Replied Henry.

"Whatever, we'll do your way." Said an annoyed James. "And remember, no killing any guards."

"Yeah, but can I knock them unconscious?" Asked Henry.

"Yeah, sure." Replied James.

They then sneak through the guards and starting climbing to get inside, they then opened a window and got inside, they then close the window. They went downstairs to see if they have anyplace that the seal might be hidden. Henry then used his eagle vision but found nothing, but then he notices a trail and follows it. He then finds a hidden room, he pushes the hidden door and goes inside the room to see the Memory Seal. He then grabs it and leaves the hidden room. He then walks to James.

"James, I got it." Said Henry.

"Nice, lets get out of here." Replied James.

When Henry and James were going to leave the villa, they saw two helicopters outside, but they weren't normal helicopters, they were Abstergo Helicopters.

"Ah, shit!" Exclaimed Henry. "I thought you said Abstergo was dealing with the problem we caused back in Serbia?"

"Well, looks like they're ahead of schedule." Said James.

"No shit." Replied Henry.

When Henry and James started leaving the villa, the helicopters were shooting at the villa, killing tons of people. When Henry saw this, he remember when Dragoslav saw assassins dying in front of his eyes.

"Henry, wake up!" Yelled James.

"I'm alright." Henry replied.

They left the villa and saw an Abstergo car right in front of them. They then killed the Abstergo agents who were in the car and drove it back to their allies. They escaped just in time, they made it to the Abstergo Truck and got inside. Henry then sits down and looks at the memory seal, he then falls unconscious soon after that.


	10. A Haven or Hellhole

**Memory Sequence Seven: Heaven or Hellhole**

Dragoslav was talking to the mentor about going after the templars responsible.

"(Serbian) Majstor (Master), can I hunt after the templars responsible?" Asks Dragoslav.

"Depends, where are you going to start from, you only have three leads." Said the Mentor. "You can only start with Wyspiański because the other two, Archduke Otto of Austria and Ludwig Boltzmann, are to powerful."

"I understand why the Archduke is powerful, but how is a an old scientist powerful?" Asked Dragoslav.

"Boltzmann has the Apple of Eden and another type of technology left by Those Who Came Before." Responded the Mentor.

"That means I should go for him first so fighting the rest of the templars will be easy." Said Dragoslav.

"I don't want you killed for nothing." Replied the Mentor.

"Well then, I'm going after him alone." Replies Dragoslav as he walks away.

"Dragoslav, you don't know what you're doing!" Cried the Mentor.

"My decision is already made!" Dragoslav replies.

Dragoslav then goes to his house to see a letter from Nikola Tesla. It said that Dragoslav should go to Tesla to get an invention to defeat the templars. He then walks to Tesla's apartment, when he arrived, he found his apartment room full books and papers everywhere. He then is greeted by Tesla who is showing the invention.

"Hello Dragoslav, here is my new invention to you, I call it a bomb launcher." Said Tesla. "It shoots very small bombs but they're very destructive, they would be good in infiltration missions."

"Savršeno! (Perfect!)' Yelled Dragoslav with happiness. "This is what I need for this upcoming mission, hvala (Thank you)"

"Don't mention it, I'll keep making inventions for you and the brotherhood." Said Tesla.

Dragoslav left the apartment and called for his horse. He then went to Tybein, Austria-Hungary. He noticed that this was life or death, he then felt nervous thinking he should've listened to the mentor, but he didn't want to turn back, he was already half way there. In September 5th, 1906, he made it to Tybein, it was a beautiful town, it was near the city of Trieste also. He wanted to stay in the town forever because of its beauty and beaches but he remembered that if the templars get what they want, this town will just be a battle ground. He then walks up to Boltzmann's vacation villa and when he saw the door guarded by templars, he then prepares his mini bomb/grenade launcher and shoots at the door, which kills the templars outside guarding it. He then went through the front door and didn't see Ludwig.

"Boltzmann, where are you!" Roared Dragoslav.

Dragoslav, now thinking clearly, used his eagle vision to find him, it turned out that Boltzmann was hidden behind a hidden room. He then followed the trail and found the hidden door, he then pushes it and goes inside the room. He continued going downstairs until he stopped for a second to call Boltzmann.

"Boltzmann, I know you are here!" Yelled Dragoslav.

"You're right." Replied Boltzmann.

Boltzmann then gets out of the shadow and takes the Apple of Eden out of his pouch, he then uses it to push Dragoslav backwards. Dragoslav flew out of the room and landed on his back, Ludwig grabbed a knife and ran towards Dragoslav so he can stab him with it. Luckily, Dragoslav kicked Ludwig in the face, Ludwig dropped the Apple of Eden. Dragoslav grabs the Apple of Eden, but without him knowing he makes Ludwig stand still with the Piece of Eden. He then interrogates the old Templar.

"Where is my father!" Yelled Dragoslav.

"I don't know, I only helped with this conspiracy." Said Ludwig.

"So you're not a templar?" Asked Dragoslav.

"No, I'm very much a Templar, but I didn't want to be a part of the conspiracy." Said Boltzmann. "They said if I help them I'll get to use the Pieces of Eden, it's an offer I can't refuse."

"Prokletstvo! (Damn!)" Exclaimed Dragoslav.

"Well looks like you wasted your time on me, assassin!" Said the old Templar while laughing.

Dragoslav got so mad that he grabbed out his rope dart, free run to chandelier and then hang Ludwig. He then sees Ludwig drop something that looked like a ring.

"Mogu li spavati u miru, kurvin sin. (May you sleep in peace, dickhead.)" Said a disapointed Dragoslav as he closes Ludwig's eyes.

He grabs the Apple of Eden and he also grabs the ring and remember what was the name of this.

"This is the Shard of Eden!" Exclaimed Dragoslav. "I wonder what it does."

Dragoslav puts it in his ring finger and then leaves from the front door just to see templar gunmen in front of him. They shot at him but he didn't even have scratch on him, he then kills them all.

"This can deflect bullets, this can help against Otto Franz (Archduke)." Said Dragoslav.

He then goes back to the headquarters to show his mentor what he had found.


	11. An Assassin and an Archduke

**Memory Sequence Eight: An Assassin and an Archduke**

When he returned back to the headquarters, he first went to his mentor to talk about his success.

"Mentor, I succeded but my target, Boltzmann didn't know where is my father." Said Dragoslav.

"Dragoslav, you are an advanced assassin, I didn't know you were going to survive the attempt on his life." Replied the Mentor.

"Yes, and I also got the Apple of Eden from the hramovnik (Templar)." Responded Dragoslav.

"Dobar Posao! (Nice work!)" Exclaimed the mentor. "How about the other Piece of Eden that is rumored to be there?"

"Sorry mentor, but it wasn't there." Said Dragoslav. "And master, can I go after the Archduke after me successfully killing Boltzmann?"

"No, he is even more powerful than Boltzmann, he has guards around his villa." Said the Mentor. "Even if you get out of there alive, he would probably start a war over this."

"But we have the Apple, with this we can start a kambanja (Campaign) against the templars, and we might destroy the Templars." Replied Dragoslav.

"Yes, but it is to powerful for a young duša (Soul) like yourself." Said the Mentor. "We must take our time to study with this technology given to us by the Precursors."

"I'll go anyway, us talking won't find my father you know." Said Dragoslav as he walked a way.

As Dragoslav walked away, his friend Ismail was running at him to tell him something important to tell him.

"Dragoslav I heard you're going after the Archduke of Austria, but I must tell you about his porodica. (Family.)" Said Ismail.

"Okay, this might be useful." Replied Dragoslav.

"Otto has an older brother named Franz Ferdinand, he is also a templar, it was noted when they were children Otto pulled pranks on his teacher while Franz was all serious, he liked Otto more because of his cheerful attitude..." Said Ismail.

"How does this matter?" Interrupted Dragoslav.

"Franz is now the Archduke of Austria-Este, their father is Karl Ludwig who was a former Archduke of Austria and was killed by your father in 1896. Karl had an older brother named Franz Joseph, he is the emperor of Austria. Also Otto has a son named Karl of Austria/Karl IV of Hungary (Charles of Austria/Charles IV of Hungary). The bottom point is that if you kill one of them, they'll probably want revenge, so be careful." Said Ismail.

"Thank Ismail, this will help me plan my mission accordingly." Said Dragoslav while he walks to his horse to ride of to Wien, Austria to invade Otto's villa.

In November 1st, 1906, Dragoslav arrived to Wien, Austria, he got out of his horse and looked for the villa. He then sees a man who is running to him to give Dragoslav something.

"Are you Dragoslav Nikolić?" Asked the man.

"Yes I am, why are you here?" Asked Nikolić.

"Because your prijatelj, (Friend) Mr. Tesla said that you need this." Said the man.

"Thank you sir." Replied Dragoslav.

Dragoslav looked at what it is, it was an addition to his hidden blades, it was the poison blade and an antidote to the poison. He attached it to his left hidden blade and walked towards a man he was leaning to a pole.

"Do you know where is the villa of Archduke Otto of Austria?" Asked Dragoslav.

"Keep going north from here until you see a giant villa." Said the man. "Also it will be hard to talk to him, because of his guards."

"I know of many ways around the guards." Replied Dragoslav.

The assassin listened to the man and went north from his original position. When he made it, he saw the villa and then went through a window and snook around the villa until he found Otto's room. When he found it, it was guarded by guards so he ran towards the guards and assassinated them. He then opened the door and looks at Otto. He restrained Otto and interrogated him.

"Archduke, where is my father?" Asked Dragoslav.

"Ahhh Milan, well I don't know I just wanted to get rid of him after he killed my father, but the other templars said no." Said Otto. "Also, if they told me, he would be dead by now."

"Who probably knows where he is!" Exclaimed Dragoslav.

"Probably Josef Aldrich." Said the Archduke.

"Where is he?" Asked Dragoslav.

"Not going to tell you assassin!" Yelled Otto as he headbutted the assassin.

Dragoslav then got out his Poison blade and stabbed him.

"What? What was that?!" Cried Otto.

"It was poison, if you tell me where is Aldrich I'll give you the antidote." Said Dragoslav.

"Okay, he is in Serbia." Replied Otto.

"Where in Serbia?" Asked Dragoslav.

"Well I'll like to tell you but I want to see you die also." Said Otto.

The Archduke try to grab the antitode but he accidently hit it out of Dragoslav's hand which made it fall down in the ground and break. Shortly afterwards the Archduke dies.

"Mogu li spavati u miru, prljavština. (May you sleep in peace, filth.)" Said Dragoslav.

Three men went to Otto's room seeing Dragoslav closing the Archduke's eyes. It was no other then his brother Franz Ferdinand, his son Karl and his uncle Franz Joseph.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Exclaimed Franz Ferdinand.

"Guards Guards!" Cried Franz Joseph.

Dragoslav escaped as soon as he can and rode to Serbia to tell the assassins the good news and bad news but Henry was starting to wake up.


	12. Paintings

**Intermemory Four: Paintings**

Henry soon waking up from his sleep. He looked in his calender and it said that it was April 25th, 2013. He then talked to James.

"James where are we going next?" Asked Henry.

"I don't know, but look at this." Said James as he shows his laptop.

It was a video of the CEO of Abstergo,Alan Rikkin saying that it wasn't Abstergo who attacked the villa.

"We had no part in the massacre of these innocents." Said Rikkin sincerely. "Four terrorists stole two of our helicopters."

"Damn liar!" Yelled James.

"He is a good one also." Replied Henry. "Also, why can't you check your laptop to see where is the next seal?"

"Because, Abstergo is now using a new firewall so I can't hack their computers to see where is the next seal." Replied James.

"Maybe I can find out." Said Henry. "Let see, it might be in Serbia, Austria or Poland. Where was Josef Aldrich born or killed?"

"You saw him in the memory seal didn't you?" Replied James.

"Yes I did." Said Henry.

"Hmm, let me remember from the mentor's stories." Said James trying to remember. "He was born in Wien, Austria and died in Novi Pazar, Serbia but he won't probably put it there because of the building Dragoslav was in exploded."

"How about Stanisław Wyspiański?" Asked Henry.

"His birth and death was in Krakow, Poland formerly Krakow, Austria-Hungary." Said James.

"So lets go to Krakow then." Said Henry.

"Graves, to Krakow!" Yelled James.

"Sure." Responded Graves.

They raced to Krakow, Poland to make it there before the templars. When they made it to Poland, they wondered if the templars were already there, but they knew that they can't give up now. In May 2nd, 2013, they made it to Krakow, Poland just to see how the city was beautiful.

"So where should we go first?" Asked Heather.

"Maybe a Museum of Art?" Replied Henry.

"Stop joking, this is serious." Said James. "Lets try to find his old address, okay?" Asked James.

"Guys, hide." Whispered Henry. "Lets follow that templar right there, he might lead us to Wyspiański's old cottage."

As they followed the templar, the templar was thinking that someone was following him. He looked behind him every minute. When they made it to the cottage, they see him get inside and then left with a letter.

"Give that to us if you want to live!" Yelled Menville.

"Die in hell, assassin!" Cried the templar as he ran.

Henry chased the templar acrossed the city, he then chased him inside a museum of art where he saw a quick glimpse of the painting called "Motherhood, 1905" which was made by Stanisław Wyspiański. When they made it in a room that said it was under construction they becames careful so they can live. Henry then jumped and tackled the templar.

"What's your name?" Asked Menville.

"It's Jones, I already know your name, it's Henry Menville is it?" Muttered Jones.

"Yeah, you're going to deliver a message to Abstergo." Said Henry.

"So I'm going to live, thank you!" Cried Jones.

"No, I don't trust you." Replied Henry. "Even though I don't want to kill you, I have to, you might tell Rikkin or some other Templar."

Henry stabs him in the throat and grabs the letter. The letter said to check in Stanisław Wyspiański's grave. Henry went to the cemetary and dug up his grave. He saw the Memory Seal and took it, he then went to his fellow assassins and escaped before being caught by the Abstergo Agents and the men guarding the cemetary. Henry look at the Memory Seal and started to relive Dragoslav's memories.


	13. The Brute

Memory Sequence Nine: A Brute

Now in December 1st, 1906, Dragoslav is walking to the mentor to talk to him about his mission being successful. While he is walking to his mentor, he wonders if he'll get exiled for not listening to his orders. The brotherhood was all he had, and he knew if he got exiled, they would be nothing in his future. He kept walking even though he was to nervous to confront the mentor about what has happened, he made it inside the Mentor's room and the Mentor asked him how was his mission.

"How was your mission?" Asked the Mentor.

"Dobro je prošlo (It went well), but sadly the royal family of Austria saw me with Otto's dead body, now entrance into Austria or Hungary will be difficult." Replied Dragoslav.

"Don't worry, you got out of there alive and that what matters." Said the Mentor.

"So you aren't mad that I didn't follow your orders?" Asked Dragoslav.

"I'm a little mad but I forgive you, some times in your life you are going to make bad decisions." Said the Mentor. "Even I got into bad situations."

"Also, I got a new Templar on my list, his name is Josef Aldrich." Told Dragoslav. "He is also somewhere in Serbia. I already crossed out Belgrade, Kraljevo and Niš because he knows it would be too easy to find them in those cities."

"You should send informants to find information where the hramovnik (Templar) is." Told the Mentor.

"Hvala na ideji mentora! (Thank you for the idea mentor!)" Yelled Dragoslav as he hurried to Ismail.

"Ismail, I need you to find information on where the Templar Josef Aldrich is." Said Dragoslav.

"Okay, also me and my father will be moving back to where he lived before he arrived here, Sarajevo, Bosnia." Replied Ismail.

"Thank you, my friend." Said Dragoslav.

Dragoslav went back to his father's house and waited until he got news about Josef Aldrich.

...

In December 25th, 1906 (Christmas), Dragoslav looked outside and saw it snow, he then saw Ismail coming and he opened the door for him. They talked about Aldrich and where is he.

"Hello Ismail, do you know where Aldrich is?" Asked Dragoslav.

"Yes, he is in Novi Pazar, Serbia, he is located in an abandoned fabrika. (factory.)" Replied Ismail.

"Thank you Ismail, now let me go for that Brute." Said Dragoslav

"Wait, I think you should enjoy today, after all it's Božić. (Christmas.)" Responded Ismail.

"I don't have time for celebrating, I must find my father and kill the men responsible of his capture." Replied Dragoslav.

"Well bye." Said Ismail.

"Zdravo. (Bye.)" Replied Dragoslav.

Dragoslav gets on his horse and rides for Novi Pazar to kill the templar. Seven days later in January 1st, 1907 (New Year), Dragoslav made it to the city, he noticed how beautiful it is, but then remembered about Aldrich. He walks around just to find an abandoned factory but he stopped and looked at a suspicious man, he had a trench coat and a hat so he can look incognito and not noticeable. Dragoslav followed the strange man until he found the abandoned factory. They both went inside the factory and wait, thinking that the strange man is Aldrich, he kills the man, just to find out he was a regular templar soldier. He then gets knocked out by a Templar with a crowbar. He then later wakes up to see the face of Josef Aldrich, it was scarred face, he probably survived an explosion or something. Even if he didn't had the scars in his face, he would still looked ugly. He then gets picked up by two templar guards and they hold his arms to restrain Dragoslav.

"Get me out of here you Templar kopile! (bastard!)" Yelled Dragoslav.

"I know you're looking for your father, but why, you know you'll probably get killed." Said a calm Aldrich.

"I won't die but you will, kučka! (bitch!)" Roared Dragoslav.

An enraged Aldrich punches Dragoslav in the face. Dragoslav started bleeding but he hasn't give up yet.

"I'll kill you infront of your father's face, you little govno! (shit!)" Yelled Aldrich.

"No! You tell me where my father is or I'll kill you." Told Dragoslav.

"You're not in a position to be threatning me." Said Aldrich.

"Funny, your guards forgot about my hidden blades." Said Dragoslav.

Dragoslav got out his hidden blades and stabs the two guards behind him. He then sees Aldrich running away, so he chases after him until he sees his rifle, Dragoslav grabs his Mosin Nagant and shoots Aldrich in the head.

"Mogu li spavati u miru, šupak. (May you sleep in peace, asshole.)" Said Dragoslav as he closes the Templar's eyes.

Dragoslav then walks away until he saw a templar who is still alive, he gets out his hidden blades and prepares to finish the job until the templar tells him something.

"Assassin, you won't make it out of here alive." Said the templar as he lights a match and drops it into oil."

The fire kept spreading until it made it to the canisters, these canisters could blow up a whole building. Dragoslav started to walk away backwards as he saw the flames reach the canisters.

"Ah sranje. (Ah shit.)" Muttered Dragoslav as he starts to speed up and run away.

Dragoslav got out of the building from the skin of his teeth, but he was injured heavily and calls for his horse so he can ride back to Belgrade, so he can get a doctor.


	14. Redemption

Memory Sequence Ten: Redemption

As Dragoslav horse galloped to Belgrade, the boy was starting to lose blood. As he arrived to Belgrade, he looked tired and worn down. He then let go of the horse and fell down, he was lying in the floor, he was almost dead. Sadly, two strange men saw the boy fell down and payed attention to him. In their ring finger it showed them wearing a cross, the Templar cross. The Templars carry the boy and go to a river so he can drown, thankfully Ismail was checking Belgrade to see if it was safe with Aleksandr. They looked at the two templars carrying Dragoslav and rushed towards them, they killed the templars and get out the area with Dragoslav. They carry him to the assassin's hideout so he can be cured by their doctors. When they made it, they rushed to the doctor to tell them what happened.

"Lekar! (Doctor!)" Cried Aleksandr. "Dragoslav is dying, what should we do?"

"Calm down, I'll heal the child but it will take months for him to recover from this injury." Said the doctor calmly. "You can put him in this table right here."

They carefully put Dragoslav in the table so he won't die, the doctor then checks Dragoslav's body to see where is the opening. He found the opening, and when he took a look inside he saw small pieces of schrapnel inside the cut. The doctor then carefully takes out the schrapnel, after he was done with that, he got out bandages and rolled it around Dragoslav's stomach. A couple days later Ismail and Aleksandr walk back to the doctor to ask if he is doing alright.

"Lekar (Doctor), is he alright?" Asked Ismail.

"Well he is doing great but he is still in a coma, it will probably take weeks or even months for him to wake up." Said the Doctor.

"Thank you for the information." Said a sad Ismail.

Ismail and Aleksandr walk away as they waited patiently for their fallen friend to wake up from his coma. Three months later, Dragoslav awakens from his coma to see his stomach to be covered in bandages and he also saw the doctor standing right besides him.

"Hello Dragoslav and please take it easy dete. (child.)" Said the Doctor.

"How long has it been since I arrived?" Asked a tired Dragoslav.

"Three months." Replied the Doctor.

"That long, I already wasted time in this hospital bed." Responded Dragoslav. "But when fell from my horse I thought that I was going to the afterlife."

"You saw bog. (god.)" Replied the Doctor.

"No not god, I don't believe in him anyway, I'm an ateista. (atheist.)" Replied Dragoslav. "But anyways I should be leaving. Ahh govno (shit), that hurts!"

"You probably won't do any of your missions anymore for a couple of months." Told the Doctor.

"How long?" Asked Dragoslav.

"Between one to nine months, atleast you'll get some odmor. (vacation.)" Said Doctor.

"Ma šta. (Whatever)" Said Dragoslav.

Dragoslav was then greeted by Aleksandr and Ismail.

"Hello Dragoslav, how are you doing?" Asked Alek.

"Good, Ismail and Alek I heard that you speak Polish right?" Asked Dragoslav.

"Yeah, why?" Responded Ismail.

"After I recover from what happened I'll go after Stanisław Wyspiański, he is a Polish Templar involved with the capture of my father." Said Dragoslav.

"I can't but Alek can." Said Ismail.

"Why?" Asked Dragoslav.

"Remember, me and my father are going to Bosnia." Replied Ismail.

"I remember, so Alek you can start teaching me know." Said Dragoslav.

As Dragoslav recovered he started to learn Polish and to be actually good at it. Everytime Dragoslav speaks Polish he thinks about Wyspiański and the things he is doing, probably awful things. Dragoslav couldn't stand staying in the bed for a couple of months, it was boring and he was thinking about what the madman is doing. In November 10th, 1907, a seventeen year old Dragoslav recovers from his injury and starts hunting for the Templar.

"It's nice to get out of that prison." Said Dragoslav.

He got on his horse to ride to Krakow, Austria-Hungary to stop the templar. When he made it he got out of his horse and started listening to conversations to know where Wyspiański is. First he knew he had to rips down wanted posters because of him being an enemy of Austria-Hungary. So know that he isn't going to be noticed by the templars, citizens or soldiers he started listening to some conversations.

"(Polish) Widziałeś obraz Wyspiańskiego, macierzyństwo? (Did you see Wyspiański's painting, the Motherhood?)" Asked a man to his friend.

"Nie, jestem zbyt zajęty. (No, I'm too busy.)" Replied the other man.

"Czy wiesz, że on mieszka w domku w miejscowości Węgrzce w domku? (Did you know he is living in a cottage in the village of Węgrzce in a cottage?)" Asked the third man.

"Nie, to jest dla mnie nowe. (No, this is new to me.)" Replied the first man.

The third man looked at Dragoslav and knew he was listening in the conversation.

"Czemu słuchać naszej rozmowy, prześladowcy! (Why are you listening to our conversation, stalker!)" Yelled the thrid man.

"Nie jestem. (I'm not.)" Replied Dragoslav. "(Serbian) Kučka. (Bitch.)"

Dragoslav then rode his horse to the village just to find the templar. When he saw the templar's cottage, it wasn't guarded at all, to Dragoslav it was suicidal and made his job easy. At first he thought it was a trap but when he walked in the cottage, he saw Wyspiański dying from his syphilis.

"Assassin, please kill me." Begged Wyspiański. "I'll tell you where your father is."

"Why do you want to die?" Asked Dragoslav.

"My syphilis is painful and I think I deserve to die." Said the Templar. "(Polish) When I took your father away from your life, I started to realise that I ruined a life of a child by taking his father, this is my time to go to piekło. (hell.)"

"You're the first templar I saw in my life that regretted what he has done, but I'll like to now about my father." Replied Dragoslav.

"He is getting held in Mostar, Herzegovina, the templars who are interrogating him are Karl Keitel and Franz Leicherr." Said Wyspiański. "Now take my life, this is my time to go through hell."

"I- I can't." Muttered Dragoslav.

"Why not? I did the same horrible crimes like them." Replied Wyspiański.

"Because the others were horrible human beings, but you, you're different, maybe you can join the assassins?" Said Dragoslav.

"No! God chose this day for me to die, now please kill me." Said Wyspiański.

Dragoslav started to pull out his revolver, he hands were shaking but Wyspiański kept them still and aimed the gun at his head. Then Dragoslav pulls the trigger ending the Templars' life.

"(Serbian) Može li biti prihvaćena od tvog boga. Mogu li spavati u miru. (May you be accepted by your god. May you sleep in peace.)" Said Dragoslav as he closes the templar's eyes.

Dragoslav then walks to his horse and rides to Belgrade to talk about his success, but now Henry is awakening again to find the next memory seal.


	15. Back to Bosnia & Herzegovina

**Intermemory Five: Back to Bosnia & Herzegovina**

Menville woke up from looking at Dragoslav's memories and looked at the date, it was April 29th, 2013. He had a feeling that he and his teammates were almost done with their assignment. After witnessing both of those memories, he knew were to go.

"Henry, where should we go next?" Asked James.

"After seeing Dragoslav's memory, I think it's in Mostar, Bosnia and Herzegovina (Bosnia and Herzegovina are two different regions, but together they're a country.)" Answered Henry.

"I'm going try to find where is it." Replied James.

As James checks, it said that they have an Abstergo building in Mostar.

"Damnit, Abstergo has a building in Mostar it's probably there." Said James.

"Just hack their mainframe or whatever to to see if the memory seal is in the building." Replied Henry.

James then hacks to find if the memory seal is in the building. Sadly, he discovered it is.

"Shit, they have it already, and after looking at their security, it's going to be tough to get in!" Exclaimed James. "And it's also in the last floor!"

"Do we have any parachutes?" Asked Henry.

"No, but we can buy one from the store in the way to Mostar, why?" Asked James.

"Well, I'm going to parachute inside the building." Said Henry.

"Do you even know how to parachute?" Asked James.

"Yeah, you just jump, count to three and then pull." Replied Henry.

"It's not my fault if you end up like Franz Reichelt." Said James jokingly.

"Ah shut up." Replied Henry.

They drove to a town to get a parachute, they drove to fast to see the name of town, so they only know that straight up is Mostar. Henry and James got out of the truck to go to a shop to buy a parachute. When they went inside, Henry remembered that he doesn't know how to speak Bosnian or Serbian.

"James, do you know how to speak Bosnian, or maybe Serbian?" Whispered Henry.

"No, shouldn't you know since you looked at your ancestors memories?" Answered James.

"That's only with the Animus." Replied Henry.

"Americans, I can speak english also" Said the vendor.

"Oh, good." Said a relieved James.

"So can we get a parachute?" Asked Henry.

"Sure, are you going to do a HALO jump or something like that?" Asked the vendor.

"Yeah, we seek for danger." Replied Henry.

"Here you go, that will be 100 marks." Said the vendor.

"Henry, do you have 100 marks?" Asked James.

"No, just 20 US dollars, how about you?" Replied Henry.

"I only got 5 US dollars." Responded James.

Menville woke up from looking at Dragoslav's memories and looked at the date, it was April 29th, 2013. He had a feeling that he and his teammates were almost done with their assignment. After witnessing both of those memories, he knew were to go.

"Henry, where should we go next?" Asked James.

"After seeing Dragoslav's memory, I think it's in Mostar, Bosnia and Herzegovina (Bosnia and Herzegovina are two different regions, but together they're a country.)" Answered Henry.

"I'm going try to find where is it." Replied James.

As James checks, it said that they have an Abstergo building in Mostar.

"Damnit, Abstergo has a building in Mostar it's probably there." Said James.

"Just hack their mainframe or whatever to to see if the memory seal is in the building." Replied Henry.

James then hacks to find if the memory seal is in the building. Sadly, he discovered it is.

"Shit, they have it already, and after looking at their security, it's going to be tough to get in!" Exclaimed James. "And it's also in the last floor!"

"Do we have any parachutes?" Asked Henry.

"No, but we can buy one from the store in the way to Mostar, why?" Asked James.

"Well, I'm going to parachute inside the building." Said Henry.

"Do you even know how to parachute?" Asked James.

"Yeah, you just jump, count to three and then pull." Replied Henry.

"It's not my fault if you end up like Franz Reichelt." Said James jokingly.

"Ah shut up." Replied Henry.

They drove to a town to get a parachute, they drove to fast to see the name of town, so they only know that straight up is Mostar. Henry and James got out of the truck to go to a shop to buy a parachute. When they went inside, Henry remembered that he doesn't know how to speak Bosnian or Serbian.

"James, do you know how to speak Bosnian, or maybe Serbian?" Whispered Henry.

"No, shouldn't you know since you looked at your ancestors memories?" Answered James.

"That's only with the Animus." Replied Henry.

"Americans, I can speak english also" Said the vendor.

"Oh, good." Said a relieved James.

"So can we get a parachute?" Asked Henry.

"Sure, are you going to do a HALO jump or something like that?" Asked the vendor.

"Yeah, we seek for danger." Replied Henry.

"Here you go, that will be 100 marks." Said the vendor.

"Henry, do you have 100 marks?" Asked James.

"No, just 20 US dollars, how about you?" Replied Henry.

"I only got 5 US dollars." Responded James.

"Damn." Said Henry.

Henry then took the parachute and ran away with James.

"Hey, come back here!" Exclaimed the Vendor.

"Sorry, we'll give you 100 marks to you later." Said James.

They got inside the truck and drove away. When the vendor was going to call the cops on them, he saw a wanted paper of those two assassins, so then he contacted Abstergo.

In May 5th, 2013, they made it to Mostar, they drove to the building next to the Abstergo building. Henry got out and put the parachute on his back. He went inside the building and made it to the last floor. He then opened a window and free ran, he made it to the top of the building, he saw parts of the city. He then got ready to jump.

"What was I thinking, I don't know how to parachute!" Exclaimed Henry.

Henry jumped out of the building and counted to three.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" Yelled Henry as he pulled the cord to activate the parachute.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" As Henry said as he was decending down the air.

He then made it to the Abstergo building, landed and rolled.

"Good, I still have my balls." Said Henry.

He then continued to find the Memory Seal, he walked inside just to see two guards gurading a room. Henry ran at them and assassinated them with both of his blades. He then walked inside the room and looked at the memory seal, he took it and put it inside his pocket. Suddenly a man came inside the room.

"Hello, assassin, my name is Carter and you'll put back that memory seal or you'll die." Said Carter as he pulls out his shotgun.

"So, who sent you?." Asked Henry. "Was it Marks?"

"Well, it wasn't a templar." Replied Carter. "Hell, I'm not even a templar, I'm just apart of something that the assassins fought in the past."

"Any clues?" Asked Henry.

"Let me give you three clues, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, 1506 and Renaissance Italy" Responded Carter.

"That still doesn't help." Said Henry.

"Well, looks like I should tell you." Said Carter. "Her-"

As Carter is trying to finish, Henry punches in the face and runs away.

He looked at the elevator and ran inside, he chose the first floor and waited until he is in the first floor. When he made it to the first floor, the Abstergo agents looked at him and grabbed their batons. Luckily, Henry got out of the building so fast that they couldn't even touch him. He made it inside the truck and was greeted by his teammates.

"Nice parachuting." Said James sarcastically.

"How did you know?" Asked Henry.

"Oh, it's called hacking video camera's, it was funny though." Replied James.

"Like I told you once, shut up." Said a mad Henry. "Also I have three things for you to link up, Ezio Auditore, 1506 and Renaissance Italy, that guy Carter wasn't a Templar."

"I will track it down." Replied James.

He then studied the memory seal again and started to see Dragoslav's memories.


	16. The Rescue

Memory Sequence Eleven: The Rescue

It's March 10th, 1908 and Dragoslav prepares to save his father, but he felt like something was missing, that he wasn't ready yet to see his father's face. He even thought his own father is dead, but he trained and prepared for the encounter. After he was done, an assassin was going to talk to him.

"Mentor želi da porazgovaram sa vama. (The mentor wants to have a word with you.)" Told an assassin.

"Hvala (Thank you), I'll meet him right away." Said Dragoslav.

Dragoslav walked to the Mentor's room to talk with him. When he made it inside, he wonder what the Mentor wanted to say to him, but he was ready nevertheless. Dragoslav started to greet the mentor.

"Zdravo (Hello), mentor." Replied Dragoslav. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I heard you have assassinated four of the six conspirators, and you know where the other two are, but why don't you search for them?" Asked the Mentor.

"I don't think I'm ready for this yet, even if I go after them now, I won't get out alive. Mentor, remember what happened last time." Replied Dragoslav as he shows the scars in his arms.

"Looks like something else bothers you than that." Said the Mentor.

"Yes, two other things bother me, I'm afraid that my father is dead." Told Dragoslav.

"Have faith child, they probably captured him not to kill him but to have some information about the brotherhood, the other thing that is bothering you?" Asked the Mentor.

"Also, when I killed Wyspiański, it made me feel like a čudovište (Monster), I was so hellbent for revenge that I was reckless." Said Dragoslav.

"Child, you're not a monster, you clensed yourself by giving the Templar a proper death, I even heard that he wanted to die." Replied the Mentor.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Dragoslav.

"I suppose you should wait, but not for to long or your father won't be with us anymore." Said the Mentor.

"Thank you for the conversation, mentor." Replied Dragoslav.

Dragoslav then practiced even more, he even hired some informants to find out where in Mostar, Bosnia is Karl Keitel and Franz Leicherr. Just in case, Dragoslav got in his horse and rode to Mostar, Bosnia. In May 31st, 1908, he made it to Mostar, Bosnia and Herzegovina and rented a hotel so he can wait there so he can find out where is the two templars. In advance he send a letter to the informants to tell them to visit the hotel that Dragoslav in. Four days later in June 5th, 1908, someone knocked in his door and he opened it to see the assassin informants, they talked to him about where are the templars.

"Did you find information about the two templars?" Asked Dragoslav.

"Yes, they're in an underground tunnel, the only entrance is in a well three miles away from us." Said one of the informants.

"Hvala (Thank you), know you can go." Replied Dragoslav.

The assassin left the building and free ran to the nearest store to get a lantern and a lighter. He then went inside the store and asked the store owner if he had a lantern and a lighter.

"Sir, do you have a lantern and a lighter?" Asked Dragoslav.

"Yes." Replied the man.

The owner showed Dragoslav the lantern and lighter.

"That will be 30 krones." Said the owner.

Dragoslav gave the man 30 krones and took the equipment he needed, he walked away and went to the well. When he made it to the well he put the lighter in his pocket and the lantern in the basket that was used to pickup water. He lowered the basket as low as he can and then got inside the well and dropped. He grabbed the basket and lit it with his lighter, he then travels around the tunnel and hear's voices so he then he use his eagle vision and follows the trail. The trail ended at a dead end, but he then pushes the wall to enter the secret room. He then sees stairs and starts to hear the voices clearly so he blew the fire away and walked downstairs. The two templars were talking about Milan.

"We have been interrogating this govno (shit) for two years and we get no response, should we kill him?" Asked Keitel.

"No you idiot, he'll break and when he does he'll tell us everything about his brotherhood and then we'll kill this little mrlja. (stain.)" Told Leicherr.

An enraged Dragoslav got out of hiding and stabs both Leicherr and Keitel with his blades in their heads.

"Mogu li spavati u miru. (May you sleep in peace.)" Said Dragoslav as he closes the two templars eyes'.

He then untied his father and greeted him.

"Hello father." Said Dragoslav.

"Hello my son, I missed you!" Exclaimed an excited Milan while he hugged his son.

"Lets leave this place." Said Dragoslav.

"But look, they got a letter though, we should take it." Said Milan as he took the letter.

They escaped and killed templars in the way. When they got out, they talked to each other for a while.

"So, we haven't saw each other for 2 years and you changed alot." Said his father.

"So did you, know lets leave this place before more templars come to this city." Replied Dragoslav.

"Yeah." Replied his father.

They rode back to Belgrade about the successful mission. Dragoslav was happy that his father was back.


End file.
